Skating In Paris
by Ethril
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri are on their farewell tour. After years of skating and winning championships the two have married and are now looking to retire. They find themselves in Paris while on tour and while wandering around and enjoying each other's company they come across an outdoor ice rink. The two skaters can't resist the pull of the ice and find themselves skating once again.


Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Yuri on Ice or the characters.

Skating in Paris

"Viktor slow down!"

For the two world champion skaters their day had started cold, but bright and sunny. If not for the snow layered on the ground and covering the outstretched branches of the trees lining the streets, the couple in Paris might have assumed it was early spring rather than mid winter. So when the two men had awoken in their hotel room to see the sun shining they decided to go out and enjoy the day.

Viktor and Yuuri were currently on tour after years of competing and winning. This tour was supposed to be their last big adventure in the skating world before they finally settled down to live out the rest of their shared life together.

"Come along little piggy, we have a great deal to see!"

Yuuri felt his cheeks flushing as his husband spun around. The man with the silver hair and glimmering blue eyes put a finger to his lips and playfully winked at the dark haired Japanese man that was having trouble keeping up with him. It never ceased to amaze Yuuri just how beautiful his husband was. Husband. Again Yuuri felt his cheeks turning red as he realized for the hundredth time that he and Viktor were finally married.

After taking second at the Grand Prix several years ago, both Viktor and Yuuri had returned to skating competitions with a new vigor. Competition after competition the pair won second and first. Sometimes it would be Viktor that won, but other times it would be Yuuri. It was safe to say that the two had rocked the skating world and had made history.

A month ago the two of them had finally gotten married and now they were on a farewell tour.

Yuuri looked at their clasped hands and he smiled in wonderment. If he had been told only a few short years ago that he would be married to his idol he would have scoffed and turned away. He felt like he was living in a dream even as that dream demanded they run around Paris looking at all the tourist attractions and buying all sorts of souvenirs.

So lost in his own little world Yuuri didn't at first notice when Viktor came to a stop. The dark haired man didn't notice until an arm snaked out to wrap around his shoulders to stop his forward motion. He jumped a bit and looked up at the taller silver haired man with big eyes.

"I feel the same way." Viktor whispered lovingly as he traced a finger along Yuuri's cheek.

Had Yuuri voiced his thoughts without notice? No. The two of them had grown extremely close after that first season so it was like they were living in each other's minds as well as their hearts. Viktor always seemed to know just what Yuuri was thinking and feeling.

The coolness in the air had their breaths coming out in white puffs that mingled together as their faces came closer and closer until finally their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss. The kiss left Yuuri feeling light headed and breathless as they pulled apart. Every kiss was like the first for Yuuri and he hoped that never changed.

"Look Yuuri!" Viktor suddenly looked up with a huge grin and pointed behind the Japanese man to point at some unknown place. "They have an outdoor rink set up!"

Yuuri had to roll his eyes at the enthusiasm of his husband. "We don't have our skates." That didn't even remotely slow his Russian husband down as the man reclaimed Yuuri's hand and pulled him to the crosswalk and then across the street towards the rink. "Yakov said to take it easy today." That only seemed to spur Viktor onward.

"They have skates for rent." Viktor was like a child as he tugged Yuuri along over to the little building near the entrance to the rink. There was even a bag check where people could put there things so they'd be safe. Using what french Viktor knew he quickly obtained skates for both he and his husband while Yuuri checked in the bags from their shopping adventure.

"Моя любовь skate with me!"

Yuuri looked up as Viktor called out for him and his breath caught in his throat. Viktor was standing there, one hand on the temporary railing and the other held out for Yuuri. The lights in the trees sparkled over Viktor and his silver hair was waving in the gusts created by the passing skaters. His eyes pulled in Yuuri the way only that ice blue gaze could.

As if in a trance Yuuri stood and walked swiftly over to Viktor to take his hand. The two of them shared a quiet moment before stepping out onto the ice in unison, blue eyes and cinnamon eyes never looking away or breaking contact.

Music was softly playing from somewhere, but that was not what Yuuri and Viktor moved too. The rest of the world melted away and they began to skate to a song only the two of them could hear. Thankfully the center of the rink was reserved for skaters with more confidence so they were easily able to spin and jump with each other. Many of the people that were skating near the outer part of the rink stopped to stare at the two beautiful men as they spoke together in a language few understood.

Movement was life and life was love for Viktor and Yuuri. They spoke to each other with every subtle touch and caress. Every time either of them came out of a spin their eyes would search for the other's.

When they came together for a final time and laced their fingers together the crowd around them began cheering and clapping. Yuuri came back to himself and he flushed in embarrassment as he realized people had stopped skating just to watch them. He spotted several people whispering to each other and pointing which told Yuuri they knew just who the two skaters were. Phones were lifted up and Yuuri watched as fingers flew across screens. He wouldn't be surprised if videos of the little show were being posted.

"You always make a scene." Yuuri said with a sigh as he and Viktor began skating like normal people.

Viktor couldn't help laughing at that. "Was I skating alone just now?" He looked around as if confused. "I'm pretty sure that it was you landing all those toe loops and salchow jumps."

His husband was right and Yuuri pushed back his long bangs from his glasses. He couldn't help it though; skating with Viktor was addictive. Whenever the two of them were on the ice, or even on a dance floor, it was like they HAD to perform. It was just how their bodies called out to each other.

After another lap around the rink Viktor insisted they take a short break over by the railing. As soon as the two of them stopped several teenagers came over with whatever paper or object they could get a hold of as well as some pens.

Viktor took it all in stride as their fans recognized them and hurried over. He signed his name with flourish each and every time while Yuuri blushed and shyly signed his name whenever asked. Some fans even asked to take selfies with them which the two were perfectly fine with.

"Are you really gonna retire?" One girl asked as she batted her long dark lashes at both Viktor and Yuuri. "You just won the Japan Open!" Sure enough Yuuri had won first for the Japan Open with Viktor coming in second before they'd announced their farewell tour.

Despite how much more confident Yuuri was after years of skating with Viktor he was still nervous and shy when speaking with fans. So Viktor took control of the situation to answer questions from their fans.

While Viktor answered questions Yuuri let his mind and eyes wander. It was a relaxing experience for Yuuri as he watched the various people skating around and laughing with each other. The joy that others felt brought a smile to the man. Ice skating, specifically figure skating, wasn't one of the more popular sports, but at least it was something everyone always seemed to enjoy once they were introduced to the activity.

"Oh come on Elli!" Yuuri was pulled from his mental musings as a loud voice near them called out. "You put the skates on, now come out!"

The Japanese figure skater looked over to one of the entrances to see a young girl desperately hanging onto the railing as she weakly tried to step out onto the ice. She was trying to be brave as she awkwardly tried to stay steady, but it was obvious she had little knowledge about how to skate. Her friends on the other hand were already several feet away from the opening and were easily standing on the ice.

"Guys just go! I-I'll follow." The girl smiled as she slowly stepped forward, both hands clutched desperately to the railing. Her friends didn't really leave her side, but with how they looked out towards the more open part of the rink Yuuri knew they wanted to enjoy their skating time. "Don't worry about me. I have the railing." The girl continued to smile reassuringly until her friends finally relented and left.

Yuuri watched as she struggled to stay standing, but at least she was trying. There was a determination in her eyes as she slid one foot forward after the other. With how wobbly her knees were though Yuuri could tell she was going to fall soon.

Quickly Yuuri pushed himself away from the railing and hurried over to the girl. "Need help?" he asked as he caught her by the elbow as the girl indeed started to fall forward.

The girl looked up with her light brown eyes and her entire face turned red when she realized a handsome stranger was holding her up. "Oh! Nono! I'm fine!"

Now that he was closer to her Yuuri realized this girl couldn't have been more than 10 years old. Besides her two friends it looked like she was alone.

"What have you found darling?" The girl was turning redder by the moment as Viktor effortlessly skated up to them. She lowered her light brown eyes so that she was looking at the ice rather than up at them.

"She was about to fall over and I thought I would help." Yuuri still had a grip on the girl's elbow. She wasn't pulling away, but Yuuri figured that was because she thought she would fall if she tried.

Viktor went to one knee to get a good look at the girl. She timidly looked up to meet his gaze before looking back down at her feet.

"Ever been ice skating princess?" Viktor asked smoothly. When she shook her head he held a hand out to her. "We could show you if you like."

The girl was hesitant, but as she looked over at her friends who were skating quickly and having a good time she felt her resolve break down. "Ok." She took Viktor's hand and clung to it instead of the railing.

"There you go." Viktor smiled encouragingly as the girl put her trust in him instead of the rickety temporary railing.

Watching Viktor lead the young girl around on the ice filled Yuuri with contentment. Viktor was always good with children; Yuuri had seen it time after time whenever the Russian worked with Yuko's daughters. The two of them had mentioned in passing about starting a family after they'd retired, but with their retirement so close Yuuri wondered if they were ready.

"Look Yuuri! Elli's a natural!" Yuuri waved in response to Viktor's proclamation of the girl's success. Once she got going the brown haired girl had an easier time staying upright. She had a huge smile on her face as Viktor hovered close to her to make sure she didn't fall over despite her growing confidence. Yuuri watched as Viktor bent down a little to whisper something to the girl. She nodded and Yuuri gasped as Viktor picked her up and twirled around with the girl in his arms. The Japanese man laughed as Viktor set the girl back down and held hands with her as they skated around some more.

Yuuri could envision Viktor doing the same with their own children one day. As the two passed by Yuuri, who was skating at a more leisurely pace, Viktor reached out to grab hold of Yuuri. The two spun a little chaotically before Viktor let go to rejoin little Elli leaving Yuuri behind to laugh happily.

Eventually Elli's friends rejoined her only to be roped into a race against Viktor.

"Thank you." Yuuri turned when a quiet voice spoke up behind him. Elli stood there with one hand on the railing and the other rubbing happy tears off her cheeks.

"What for?" Yuuri asked as he smiled at the small girl.

Elli shook her head as if she didn't believe that Yuuri didn't know what she was talking about. "For helping me. I've always wanted to learn to skate, but no one ever taught me."

Yuuri shook his head a little. "Viktor showed you how." He had just caught Elli before she'd fallen in the beginning.

The girl shook her head harder this time before frowning and shrugging. "You noticed me." She pointed out. "No one ever does." Even her friends had gone off as soon as she'd told them too. "So...thank you."

Words caught in Yuuri's throat as the girl smiled up at him with a smile that rivaled Viktor's. There was so much joy in that one smile and Yuuri was left to wonder what would have happened if he hadn't gone to help this girl. Would she have struggled around the rink once only to call it quits? Would her friends have forgotten her completely and left her to sit on the sidelines to watch enviously?

"Where are your parents?" Yuuri heard himself ask as he looked around. Earlier he had wondered about why the girl was alone, and he wondered about it again.

Elli shrugged and looked away. "Don't know."

Her answer was short and simple, but it made Yuuri frown deeply. "How old are you Elli?" She looked to be about 10 and children her age shouldn't be out and about alone.

"I'm 11, turning 12 in a couple months." The girl grinned happily at that believing as a children do that her age was one of great importance.

"Elli!" Before Yuuri got the chance to ask more questions the girl's friends called for her and waved. "The van is here! Time to go!"

Elli waved back and nodded before turning to smile at Yuuri again. "Thanks for everything! I had a lot of fun." When Viktor returned she moved forward and hugged him as best she could without falling. Again she used her brightest smile before turning to go back to her friends. She kept one hand on the railing just so she could skate faster without worrying about falling.

"The joy children feel when skating is infectious." Viktor said with a sigh as they watched the small group of children return their skates and grab their backpacks. He wrapped an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and let out a small content sigh.

Yuuri nodded, but he kept watching Elli and the others. They were joined by a couple older children and teenagers as they all headed for a van that was parked in a designated pick up and drop off zone.

"You ready to head back to the hotel?" Viktor asked the distracted Yuuri. "Yuuri?"

"Huh?" There was a shake at Yuuri's shoulders and he looked up at Viktor. "Oh...Yes." The two of them went to one of the rink openings and found a place to sit and take off their borrowed skates. As they did Yuuri cast one last look at the van. On the side of the van were several words in French that Yuuri didn't understand. He was decent at English and knew quite a bit of Russian thanks to Viktor, but French was definitely not a language he knew.

"What's wrong little piggy?" Viktor asked once the two of them had their bags and were heading back to their hotel. "You've been very distracted since the cute little children left."

Yuuri shook his head, but sighed when Viktor poked at his cheek to get him to speak. "Do you know what 'Accueil pour les orphelins' means?" Those had been the words on the side of the van.

"I do not." Viktor told Yuuri with a small smile. "Well...I'm pretty sure 'Accueil' means home. But I do not know 'Orphelins'." He kissed Yuuri's temple lovingly. "We'll look it up back at the hotel room. It's getting chilly."

The loving gesture left Yuuri smiling. It was definitely getting colder the longer they were out and he was starting to yearn for the warmth of their hotel room. The lights in the trees twinkled like stars as they walked arm and arm the rest of the way. For that moment Yuuri was distracted by the romantic feeling in the air as he looked up at his smiling Husband with his windswept silver hair and sparkling ice blue eyes.

"You'd make a wonderful father." Yuuri said without thinking as they neared their hotel. That comment made Viktor look down at his husband with wide eyes.

Viktor smiled after a moment and gently cradled Yuuri's cheek in a hand. "So will you."

Lips met as the two skaters leaned into each other, their hearts and bodies singing to each other in one of the most romantic cities in the world.

* * *

A/N: I was intending this to be a short story so I have no idea if I will ever write more for this. I did leave this open a little bit just in case people were interested in more. If no one is interested I'll just leave it as a short story.


End file.
